


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt woke up to the warm touch of Blaine's lips on his hands. It was their first morning waking up as husbands. Blaine cupped both of Kurt's hands in front of his face, placing gentle kisses on them and looking up every so often to admire the beautiful man he was laying in bed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Kurt woke up to the warm touch of Blaine's lips on his hands. It was their first morning waking up as _husbands_. Blaine cupped both of Kurt's hands in front of his face, placing gentle kisses on them and looking up every so often to admire the beautiful man he was laying in bed with.

"Good morning, my gorgeous husband," Blaine said as he placed another slow kiss on Kurt's hand. Kurt sleepily opened his eyes, still not fully aware of what was going on.

"Husband..." he mumbled through a smile.

"Mmm..." Blaine hummed, softly kissing one of Kurt's knuckles.

"I like that name," Kurt said, Blaine's tender kisses beginning to wake him up.

"You do, hmm?" he replied.

"I do." Blaine extended one of Kurt's folded arms and kissed his wrist.

"Husband," he said, then he kissed a little higher up Kurt's arm. "Husband," he said as he kissed his bicep. "Husband," he said, kissing his cheek. " _Husband_ ," he finally whispered into his ear. Kurt felt shivers run through his body at the soft breath of Blaine's whisper ghosting his skin.

"You just can’t keep your hands off me, can you?" Kurt teased as he pushed their lips together.

"I really can't," Blaine said between kisses. He suddenly climbed on top of Kurt, straddling him, their lips still locked. Blaine's kisses began to trail down Kurt's body. He placed a gentle peck on his jawline, then made his way down to his neck, sucking at the skin.

"Lucky I don't need to be anywhere today," Kurt said breathily, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as Blaine continued to kiss his body. He had a fairly firm grip on Blaine's arms, squeezing tighter whenever he touched the right spot.

"Hmm, that is lucky," Blaine said as he brought his face back up to Kurt's.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, raising a brow at the sly expression on Blaine's face.

"Because it means we can do _this_ ," he said, grinding their hips together. Kurt moaned and grabbed onto Blaine, digging his fingernails into his back through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Re-enact last night?" he said hungrily, his eyes dark as he looked up at Blaine, gripping him close.

"God, yes," Blaine laughed.


End file.
